Conrad Arbter German Pat. No. 2,544,410 describes an apparatus for aligning and cutting a web of unfinished material, e.g. terry cloth, which is provided with an aligning device slidable in the feed direction of the web and a cutter working transversely to the feed direction.
In this patent several braking elements positioned next to one another act on the web of material during the alignment. The aligner comprises several aligning elements movable independently of one another and positioned side by side.
German Pat. No. 3,047,972 describes a device for continuously forming a double hem at least in the vicinity of the edges of a flat web of material. Subsequently the hemmed web is fixed in a working station by sewing, an adhesive or heat sealing. The folding devices are to this end spaced apart in the feed direction of the web of material. Feed belts are provided which move the web of material forward past the folding members in the vicinity of the edges.